Five in the Morning
by unimaginee
Summary: Weiss never thought that she would be going outside at five in the morning to go sledging with her girlfriend. And yet here she was.


Weiss was enjoying a dream. Something about world domination and her ruling with an iron fist. But then it started slipping away, the images becoming more blurred and noising melting into each other. She tried to grab hold and pull it back, desperately holding on. But it was gone. It was gone and the light from the waking world started filtering in.

"Weiss!"

Then she was awake. She laid in a bed, staring at the ceiling above her, surrounded by the darkness, wondering why the hell she was awake.

"Weiiiissss!"

She barely registered the voice calling out her name, never mind reacting to it. She just wish that it would go away, whatever it was. She wished it would just disappear so just could go back to sleep. She would give anything for it to stop.

"Hello? Weiss? I know your awake, your eyes are open. You can't fool me."

Weiss' eyes snapped to the side to see Ruby Rose, all wide eyed and innocent and Weiss found most of her anger just falling away, right through the gaps in her fingers. She blamed it on how Ruby was almost impossibly cute, but even so she still manage to keep some of her usual bite.

"Ruby." Weiss said, her voice level and calm.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby replied, obliviously.

Weiss took a deep breath.

"Can you please tell why I am awake right now?" Weiss' voice was as cold as ice, holding her current frustration and anger towards her redhead girlfriend.

"Because I woke you up." Ruby said like it was obvious, looking at Weiss like she was absolutely crazy.

Weiss' eyes narrowed slightly, her eyes brows coming together to form a glare. Ruby didn't back away, she didn't even look slightly deterred by Weiss' signature ice cold glare, she just stayed in her position knelt by the bed, looking Weiss straight in the eye.

After a second of silence ticked by, Weiss face soften, a small smile coming to her lips.

"I know that you dolt. Why did you wake me up at..." Weiss looked over at the clock.

"Four...thirty...in the morning..." Weiss said, all life suddenly draining from her voice.

"Because! We're going outside-

"What? No Ruby. I'm going back to sleep." Weiss then pulled her covers up to her neck, burying herself in the warmth they offered, and turned away from Ruby. Seconds pasted in silence and Weiss had thought that Ruby had given up, relaxing further into the bed's comfort. She felt the cover shift beside her and then a hand land on her shoulder.

"Weeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiisssssssssssss." Ruby said, shaking at Weiss' shoulder.

"What?! What is it?!" Weiss snapped, not moving from her position, too comfortable to even consider moving.

"Its snowing!" Ruby said, bouncing slightly in place, child-like excitement shining in her eyes.

Weiss rolled over, her eyes meeting with Ruby's.

"So what." Weiss said.

"Soooooooo, we're gunna go outside. C'mon Weiss, please? I wanna go sledging."

"Well, I want to go to sleep." Weiss said, letting her head fall back into the softness of her pillow.

"Please, Weiss." Ruby said, her bottom lip pushed out in a pout.

Weiss stared up at her girlfriend, the girl who loved her and cared for her. The girl who would do anything for her. She looked up into her begging, pleading eyes and a pang of guilt jolted through her. She let her eyes fall shut, inhaling deeply. She let out a sigh as her eyes opened again, revealing the same deep, grey eyes.

"No." She tried to keep her voice stern, trying to let Ruby know that there was no way she was going out there night.

"Fine." Ruby said, sounding not as disappointed as Weiss would expect. She felt Ruby get up off the bed and watched out of the corner of her eye as she walked to the other side of the room.

"I didn't want to have to do this." She said, mock serious. Ruby's eyelash's batted innocently before she looked over her should at Weiss.

"Do what?" Weiss asked cautiously.

"I'm taking you on a date." Ruby said sweetly.

Weiss paused for a moment, the cogs turning in her head before everything fell into place.

"You wouldn't." Weiss whispered gravely, already resigning herself to her cruel fate.

"I'm taking you on a date, outside, to go sledging. Right now."

Weiss groaned, falling back and letting her head hit her pillow with a dull thud. She bought her hands to get face, trying to rub the sleep from her without much success. She willed her arms to move, but they just felt like dead lumps, lifeless and unwilling. Just like her in that moment. She could feel sleep calling out to her, beckoning her back with shallow whispers and soft, warm caresses. She could feel herself being gently pulled back into sleep as her eyes fell shut, her entire being sinking into the warmth of her mattress.

She felt a breath break apart against her cheek, then a quiet voice shatter the silence that was lulling her back to sleep.

"Weiss Schnee, don't fall asleep." Ruby said, trying with everything she had to sound stern and commanding but just ended up sounding childish. More cutesy than in control. Weiss felt a kiss being pressed to her cheek and then the sound of the door being shut echoed through the room.

"I'mma go wait by the front door." Again, coming from Ruby it sounded excited and joyful, instead of what it should have been which was inpatient and accusing.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, Ruby Rose!"

Weiss had no choice now.

Ruby and Weiss had a deal. One that said every week it would be one of their turn to take the other out of a date. Since they usually had a drastically different idea of what a good date consisted of they decided that on their week the other had to go along with whatever they said, no matter what. At the time she made the deal Weiss didn't realise that it would be used against her like this.

Weiss dragged herself out of bed, silently apologising to her legs which would have to carry her around for the next god knows how long. But first they would have to carry her to the shower. There was no way she would be able to survive this 'date' without a shower to wake herself up first.

She twist the handle inside the shower and a spray of water fell from the shower head, hitting the tub like rain would a rooftop. The collisions caused a quiet patter to echo around the room, bouncing off the walls and drift around Weiss. She stuck out her hand, felling the heated water bounce of her skin. She then slid out of her nightgown and stepped into the shower.

As soon she felt the water wash over her body, she instantly started to feel herself wake up. She felt beads of water roll down her exposed skin, washing away the sleep still clinging to her. She actually envied Ruby for being a morning person. She wished she could wake up and instantly have the energy and drive to start the day, especially when Ruby does it like its nothing special.

Weiss lathered her hair with her shampoo, only realising as she put the bottle back that she had used Ruby's strawberry scented shampoo. She shrugged to herself, putting the bottle back in the holder. She continued rinsing the hair and couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as the air around her was filled with the scene of strawberry's, a smell that reminded her so much of her girlfriend.

She stepped out of the shower, shutting of the water and drying herself off. She left the en suite bathroom, towel wrapped around her waist. She looked around slightly confused for a moment, then remember she was actually at Ruby's house and no her own. In was in moments like this that she was thankful she keep a few random pieces of clothing at Ruby's house.

She settled on a old plain white t-shirt and some jeans, with one of Ruby's jumpers over the top. She looked down at the words printed on the clothing, reading "Shinra Solider". Ruby had told her in was in reference to some game but Weiss couldn't remember which one. She was sure Ruby wouldn't mind that she would be borrowing it, considering it was her idea to go and play in the snow at five in the morning.

She slipped it on, looking down at herself and realising that it was probably two sizes two big, the hem of the jumper retching to her mid thigh and the sleeves draping passed her hands. She didn't care though. She was way to warm with it on to care.

Weiss left the room, going to meet Ruby, who was waiting at the front door like a puppy waiting to be taken out for a walk, bouncing excitedly from one foot to the other. Weiss couldn't help but find it adorable. As soon as Ruby noticed her, her face bunched up in confusion for a moment before softening into a blank stare.

"You're wearing my final fantasy jumper?" The statement was said like a question and Weiss didn't really know how to respond.

Weiss looked down at the jumper she was wearing, then looked back up to Ruby with confused eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Weiss' voice had already taken on a defensive tone, not necessarily sounding angry, just guarded, cautious. A tone she didn't have to use around Ruby often.

"No!" Ruby yelled, louder than she meant to if she look on her face was anything to go by. Weiss watch with an amused as Ruby braced herself for what Weiss guess should have been the sound of Ruby's Father or Yang shouting. A few seconds ticked by in silence and when the coast was clear Ruby's shoulders dropped as her whole body relaxed.

"No..." She repeated in a much quieter tone. "It's just, you look really cute." Ruby said with a sigh, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Weiss averted her eyes from Ruby's as a blush lightly colour her cheeks. She tugged shyly at the hem of the sweatshirt and her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip to stop the smile that was threatening to appear.

Weiss pulled the white pea coat that she had been wearing earlier off the hook, slipping it on and tying it at the waist. She looked back up to Ruby, a pleading look in her eyes, hoping that she could someway get out of going outside.

"Ruby, do I really have to go out there?" Weiss asked, almost whined, already feeling the biting cold on her skin.

"Yes. I had to go to that stupid, prissy party at your dads where guys were flirting with you all night. So I think you can survive the cold for a bit princess." Ruby said and Weiss instantly deflated in defeat.

Ruby pulled open the door and instantly Weiss could feel the cool drifting in from outside and a shiver ran down her spine. She watched as Ruby took an excited few steps outside, looking up in wonderment at the snow falling around her. She looked back to Weiss, waiting for her to follow. Sighing reluctantly she stepped out of the house, leaving the warmth it offered and closed the door behind her, effectively sealing her fate.

She turned back to see Ruby smiling, that one smile she had that caused warmth to bubble inside of Weiss' stomach. That one smile that could make Weiss smile back no matter one and right now was no different. Even in the biting cold, at five in the morning Ruby could still make her smile.

Weiss took a few steps forward, her hand fitting snugly in Ruby's outstretched one, the warmth from her palm seeping up into Weiss' and their fingers knitting together nicely. She sighed as her eyes fluttered closed, revealing in the warmth that was slowly creeping its way up her arm.

Suddenly she felt that warmth pulling away from her. Her eyes snapped open to see Ruby walking around the side of her house. Weiss crossed her arms across her chest, burying her hands in her armpits for warmth. When Ruby returned, Weiss' eyes had narrowed into a scowl, aimed more at the snow falling around her than Ruby.

Weiss' eyes flickered down to the sledge in Ruby's hand, then back to the girl herself. Her gaze soften when Ruby reached out again, entwining their fingers together like it was almost second nature.

Ruby tugged at Weiss hand, getting her to follow behind her half heartedly. Weiss sighed as she trudged through the snow, her eyes sliding shut. All she could hear was the sound of Ruby's breath and the snow crunching beneath their feet. All she could think about was how much she wished she was back in bed.

Her eyes opened back up to be greeted by the darkness hanging above them. The only light was that from the streetlights, lighting up the snow covered roads with a sickly yellow. Weiss could see puffs of white as she exhales, the smokey breathes disappearing into the dull night sky.

"Are you cold?" Ruby asked shyly, almost apologetically, as she gave Weiss' hand a gentle squeeze as if that would make Weiss instantly warmer. Which wasn't entirely false.

"Yes." Weiss gritted out through a clenched jaw. She could feel her teeth chatter from the cold and she had her free hand buried in her pocket in an attempt to keep it warm.

"Oh, Sorry." Ruby said looking down at the street, kicking away some loose snow with her boot. Her grip on Weiss' hand loosened just that bit and their two hands were left swinging lightly between them.

"Don't be sorry you dolt." Weiss said, tightening her hold on Ruby's hand, tugging on it slightly so they were now shoulder to shoulder.

"Just get over here and keep me warm." She added as her head fell lightly onto Ruby shoulder.

Weiss looked up at the still dark sky, seeing a few stars, most of them blocked out from the light around them. She couldn't help but look around her and take in her surroundings. House lined the street, like always, but not one of them had a single ounce of light coming from them, no sound bouncing through their walls. It was almost as if they were abandoned, completely void of anything, just four walls and emptiness.

She watched the way the trees swayed eerily, branches rustling. She listened to the almost silence that echoed around them. The only sounds that of feet crunching snow and the occasional unidentifiable noise in the distance.

Weiss found that she liked this. This feeling of complete and utter privacy, like they were the only two people in the world. With only Ruby to keep her company. She wished it could be like this all the time, without all the prying gazes and backhanded statements whispered behind hands. Maybe one day it would be, maybe the world would evolve to a state were it could be. Where she didn't have to answer questions asked with curious, judgemental gazes. But she knew, somewhere in her mind, that that was just childish, wishful thinking.

They continued down the street, Weiss' feet dragging awkwardly in the snow. She was still tired, still wishing that she could somehow be back in her bed, asleep.

But when she looked up at Ruby, that excited smile on her face and that certain shine in the grey eyes, Weiss felt her heart flutter wildly in her chest. She realised she wouldn't want to be anywhere but here.

"Where are we even going Ruby?" Weiss asked, looking up at the girl through her snow white bangs.

"Oh!" Ruby's eyes widened slightly like she had completely forgotten about the fact that they were going somewhere in the first place and Weiss couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

"It's just up here." Ruby pointed down the road that they had seemed to be walking down forever, that excited smile pulling up even more into a giddy grin as she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet.

Ruby picked the pace up slightly, tugging Weiss along with her and soon enough they reach a large open field. On the other side of the field, the ground dipped until it eventually disappeared and she guess that would be the hill Ruby would use for sledging.

She started making her way over towards the hill, wanting to see just how high and steep it was but after only a few steps she felt something collide with the back of her neck. It took a second to register but after a moment she could feel the cold snow sliding down her neck and down her back. She let out a gasp of surprise before whirling around to see Ruby grinning at her evilly.

"I cannot believe-" Her complaint was silenced when another snowball hit her in the chest, knocking her back slightly. Her eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, in rage. She bent down scooping up a hand full of snow. She knew she didn't have a good throwing arm and that she could never able to hit Ruby.

She started taking steps toward Ruby, watching as the grin on Ruby's face faltered slightly and feel into a challenging smile.

"What ya doin' with that snow Weiss?" Ruby called as Weiss got closer. After a few steps, a nervous look overtook Ruby's face and she span around, running away from Weiss as fast as she could.

"Get back here Rose!" Weiss yelled after her, taking off into a sprint.

Usually Ruby would be much fast that Weiss but, unlike Weiss, she had no grace, after therefor didn't fair well running on the snow. The fact that kept tripping and stumbling every few steps was evidence of this. Eventually Weiss started to catch up and once she was right behind Ruby she lifted her hand, ready to dump the clump of snow onto her girlfriend.

It happened in slow motion. Weiss was bringing her hand down, victory inching closer and closer. But, at the last possible moment, Ruby did some sort of spin, moving to the side and effectively dodging Weiss. Weiss couldn't stop her momentum and ended up tumbling to the ground, landing face first in the snow.

Weiss growled furiously into the snow, about to get up and pounce on the girl stood snickering over her. But then and idea came to her. She sat up calmly but stay sat in the snow, her head down, bangs fall over and covering her eyes.

Ruby, who was still laughing a few feet away, moved her gaze over to Weiss and noticed she wasn't laughing. She noticed the way the girl's entire body was tense and the way her hands had balled into fists at her side.

"Weiss?" She said quietly. When she did get a response she quickly moved closer.

"Hey Weiss. Are you okay? I was just playing around..." She reached out her hand, intent on helping Weiss up and when Weiss had took her hand weakly, she smiled hesitantly.

Weiss' grip on Ruby's hand tighten and she pulled the girl down until they were face to face. She brought her free hand up out of the snow, a large hand full of snow coming with it. The snow collided with Ruby's cheek with a dull slap, not exactly vicious or hard but it definitely wasn't weak.

Ruby used her free hand to wipe the snow from her eyes and when she opened then back up she saw Weiss smiling sweetly up at her.

"Gotcha" Weiss said, grinning widely, her eyes narrowed wickedly.

Ruby stood their stunned for a few moments, her mouth hanging open like a fish out of water, her eyes just as wide.

"You bitch." She whispered, voice full of fake scorn as her mouth pulled closed and into a grin that matched Weiss'

"Well Ruby, that what you get when you mess with-" Weiss started smugly, but was, again, cut off when Ruby tackled her to the ground.

The two girls wrestled playfully on the ground for a while, loud laughed echoing into the distance. Eventually it ended up with Weiss sat on Ruby's stomach, pinning her girlfriends arms to the snow. She grinned victoriously down at the girl underneath her who keep squirming in a vain attempt to get out of Weiss' grasp.

"So do you give up?" Weiss asked.

"Never!" Ruby yelled defiantly, doubling her efforts to get away from Weiss.

"So...am I going to have to tickle you?" Weiss knew she had won the instant Ruby froze. Ruby stared up at her for a moment, eyes wide with mock fear.

"No! No, I give up." Ruby said, her body relaxing in defeat. Weiss lifted herself up, pulling Ruby up with her.

Ruby quickly made her way over to where she had dropped her sledge, forgotten in her impromptu snow fight with Weiss. She picked it up, lugging it back over to where Weiss was and towards the hill.

Now that Weiss had actually taken the time to look at the thing Ruby called a sledge, she realise that it was just a piece of probably rotten wood, with two other planks of wood nailed to the bottom. Weiss stared at the contraption for moment before the cogs in her head started turning and she realise that Ruby was going to slide down that ridiculously large hill on that thing.

"Ruby what is that?" Weiss asked, sounded mildly offended as she pointed towards the 'sledge' that Ruby was carrying.

Weiss' question caused Ruby to pause for a moment, before she look down towards the sledge in her hand.

"Oh! It's my sledge, Yang helped me make it ages ago." She said, a large smile on her face, looking down at the piece of wooden proudly. Memories of her and her sister flickered behind her eyes before her gaze return back to Weiss who was still looking at her like she was slightly insane. Only slightly though.

"Ruby, it looks like it's about to fall apart."

"It'll be fine." Ruby said looked down at her sledge almost dejectedly.

Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned around to walk towards the hill top.

"If you say so." Weiss called back to Ruby, who was staring down at her sledge.

"Wait up Weiss!" Ruby called back, jogging to catch up with the girl as they neared the hilltop.

They both reached the hilltop, Ruby laying the sledge down while Weiss looked down the steep slope. She honest didn't know how Ruby found this enjoyable.

She looked back over at the girl in question, seeing her sitting on the sledge, looking ready to go. Then she turned to Weiss, offering her a hand and a warm smile, to which Weiss' eyes widened slightly and she took a defensive step back.

"You don't seriously think i'm getting on that thing do you?"

Ruby's bottom lip jutted out in a pout, then she let out a straggled whine of protest.

"C'mon Weiss. Please?" She asked, looking up with the biggest, most adorable puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

"No." Weiss said, sounding almost final but Ruby just kept staring up at her.

"No!" She repeated. "That thing is a hazard, its dangerous. And don't think you can just look at me like that and get anything you want. Finally, I don't even see the enjoyment in this sort of-" Weiss was cut off, for the third time that day, as Ruby pulled her down onto the sledge. Ruby instantly wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist, positioning her between her legs and keeping her still.

"Stop being so boring." Ruby said and Weiss could feel her shuffled slightly, as she tired to push the sledge down the hill.

"No! No, wait. Ruby, don't-" And that was a fourth time. Although this time she cut herself off with a loud shriek of terror as the sledge took of down the hill. She still blamed Ruby though, as it was her fault she was on this deathtrap in the first place.

She could only just hear Ruby laughing behind her over the sound of the wind whipping against her ears as the sledge picked up speed. She felt Ruby's grip around her waist tighten and her hands instinctively found Ruby's, holding on for what she felt was dear life. She could feel the sledge picking up more and more speed until a point came where the old, wooden sledge beneath them was rattling wildly, causing Weiss' panic to spike even higher. She could hear the wood glide against the snow and she closed her eyes tightly.

Cold air rushed against her face, colliding harshly with her skin, but as she opened her eyes she couldn't help a giggle that escaped her throat. She could feel adrenaline course through her bloodstream as her heart rate picked up slightly, beat loudly against her rip cage.

She was actually beginning to enjoy this.

But then she notice a odd patch of snow and a sudden sense of panic flooded through her.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled, hoping that Ruby could somehow prevent what she knew was about to happen.

"What!?"

The sledge hit the lump of snow, instantly coming to a complete stop. Unfortunately Weiss carried on, get flung off the sledge like a sack of potatoes, hitting the snow with a heavy thud. She rolled a few feet before grinding to a halt. She opened her eyes wide, still in a small amount of shock over what just happened.

"Ruby Rose!" She yelled, practically screamed into the night. When her head lolled to the side Ruby was laying right next to her, laughing hysterically while clutching the side of her head. She smacked the girl lightly on the stomach, causing the fit of laughter to stop with a 'oof'.

Eventually Ruby's head fell to the side to look over at Weiss.

"I can't believe you just did that." Weiss said, false anger and annoyance lining her tone, though she knew it wasn't very convincing considering the small, genuine smile tugging at her lips.

Ruby didn't reply, instead choosing to just smile back at Weiss before shuffling slightly closer until Weiss could feel Ruby's warm breath dance across her skin.

"How do you do this to me?" Weiss asked in wonderment, staring deep into the light grey eyes of the girl she loved and care for so much.

"Do what?" Ruby whisper back, though she had a knowing smile on her lips.

"This." Weiss said, gesturing to herself covered in snow. "Get me to come outside at five in the morning and play in the snow?"

Ruby didn't answer, just shrugged her shoulders like is wasn't really that big of a deal.

"You're a dolt" Weiss whisper, inching ever closer. Their lips pressed together softly, warmth jolting through Weiss' body all the way to the tips of her numbing fingers. She lifted a hand up to gently run a finger along Ruby's cheek, her skin cold against Weiss' own. She shuffled an inch closer, their bodies press flush together but still Weiss found herself wishing she could be just that bit closer. She inhale deeply, the smell of roses and everything Ruby. She pulled back, once against feeling Ruby breath skitter across her chin.

Weiss buried her head in Ruby's neck, forgetting for a moment about the biting cold that nipped at her skin. She felt Ruby's arms wrap around her waist and pull her slightly closer, causing her to let out a small sigh.

"I love you so much." Weiss muttered lightly, muffled against the bare flesh of Ruby's neck.

"I love you too, Weiss."

* * *

A/n: Okay, so imagine it was a really big hill. Okay? Okay.

No but really, thank you for reading and please leave a review even if it's only to say you enjoyed read and if you didn't enjoy leave one anyway! Tell what you didn't like about, but just try not to be cruel about it.

So now I will start writing the next chapter of Snowflakes. Sorry to anyone who has been waiting for that to come out. It will come out eventually so don't worry about it. Tbh this could have easily been a chapter for snowflakes. Just a random filler chapter. But ehhh, no thanks.

And I saw Ruby's jumper on GAMETEE and decided she would totally wear something like that, but then I thought it would be better if Weiss was wearing it but it was Ruby's jumper. Yeah thats definitely better.


End file.
